


生日快乐 IV

by AUGUSTBAI



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUGUSTBAI/pseuds/AUGUSTBAI
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	生日快乐 IV

两个人是前后脚到家的。

吴磊在圣诞节的中午从成都回了北京。电梯升上来，打开门，家里安安静静的，刘昊然说他在家附近买点东西很快回来。  
刘昊然的大房子里客厅有一整面窗临湖，近来数日降温颇多，湖面有一部分几近结冰，午间时分的阳光洒在水面，波光粼粼的。  
吴磊怀里还抱着顺手脱下的大衣站在窗边驻足了一刻，转身上楼去了。  
他还在病中，早上从酒店的床上醒来直到上飞机身上都是沉甸甸的。衣服负气似的随意扔在床尾凳和地上，整个人面朝床重重趴了下去，接着才是长长的一声叹：“唉……终于……”  
终于回家了，回到有你的家了。

楼下门响，刘昊然回来了。吴磊丝毫不动弹只是闭着眼睛竖着耳朵听，脚步声自下而上由远及近。  
刘昊然推开门走了进来，见人在床上蔫不拉几地窝着先露出虎牙笑了，俯下身拍拍吴磊搭在床沿外的小腿，“哟，听说你又发骚了。”  
“滚。”吴磊不管自己能不能踢到刘昊然，使劲蹬了蹬腿，“你才发骚。”说完自己没忍住破功了。  
他向下趴着，笑声低低的，全闷在胸膛和柔软的被子之间。

刘昊然一看此人明摆着还有力气尥蹶子，目测无大碍，放心地在床边坐了下来，展现一点大哥哥的关怀。  
“来，我摸摸，还烧不烧了？”  
手掌落在吴磊额上，仿佛平日里接吻一般吴磊下意识闭上了眼睛，触到的皮肤是干燥的，“还行，不烫。”  
“吃过药了。”吴磊答话的时候侧头枕在自己胳膊上，抬眼看人的眼神连同他说出的话都变得格外乖顺。  
“不嚣张了？”刘昊然管不住嘴把心里话说出来了。  
吴磊老老实实回道：“今天先不了。”

北京最近几天天气都不错，只是干干脆脆的冷，连同今天本来天气预报是多云，早上阴了一会儿到中午还是出太阳了。  
“时间还早，我再陪你睡会儿。”刘昊然环顾暖洋洋的卧室，看了眼床头的表。  
吴磊不太乐意，好不容易不用工作凑一起过节，“大好的时间都浪费了，我不喜欢冬天一觉醒来外面天都黑了，感觉特别绝望。”  
“不睡那么久，不信的话我们定闹钟……”刘昊然说着也上了床，抽出吴磊身下的被子把两个人罩了起来，“多睡觉，好得快，想想你明天还要去干大事。”  
除非迫不得已，没人能拒绝得了冬日午后的暖暖小被子。吴磊瞬间被包围了，睡意轻松击垮意志力，他迷迷糊糊应道：“那好，就睡一个小时，你要叫我。”说罢向下缩了缩，熟门熟路地将脸埋进刘昊然怀里。

刘昊然抱着吴磊补了一个午觉，他本身没有那么困，时醒时眠，几次睁眼，窗外投来的日影在墙上悄悄移动，时间静静流逝，好像全世界只剩他们两个人。  
做人要讲信用，人家说了不喜欢枸杞你就不要再拿枸杞逗他，说了不喜欢睡到天黑就得在日落之前叫醒他。  
刘昊然如约弄醒了吴磊，拎拎耳朵捏捏鼻子，拨动他长势喜人厚且密的头发，感叹“年轻人就是肾好”。吴磊经不住这种骚扰，刚开始不睁眼没动静不搭理，慢慢头脑恢复了清明，眼睛睁开一条缝隙，大腿挂上刘昊然的身。

刘昊然顺势拍了拍腰上的大腿。  
“怎么样？”吴磊问，睡了一觉以后声音比之前还要哑上三分。  
“结实。”刘昊然夸。  
又捏捏大臂。  
“怎么样？”吴磊追问。  
“猛男。”刘昊然吹捧。  
再戳戳胸肌。  
“怎么样？”吴磊又问。  
“厉害。”刘昊然称赞。  
最后手探进衣服里摸摸肚皮。  
“怎……”  
“软软的。”刘昊然学会抢答了。  
“不可……”吴磊“能”字咽在嘴里，“我吸一吸气，应该还是有那个轮廓的……”说到最后声音越来越低，不满地撇了撇嘴。  
腹肌怎么会是这样一种无情的东西，你辛辛苦苦地锤炼它、耕耘它，既要保持一定运动量又不敢乱吃东西，有时候还要吃得很寡淡，但只要松懈一小段时间，很快所有努力付之一炬，他想不通，难道就没有培养出一点感情来吗？说走就走。  
两个人在被窝里进行了一会儿字面意义上的摸来摸去，转个头的功夫，窗外彻底暗了下去。  
圣诞夜到来了。

为了增添一些圣诞的氛围，刘昊然擦燃火柴点了只大号的香薰蜡烛放在客厅的茶几上。家里热，甜甜暖暖的香不再适合冬天，否则腻得发慌。  
燃烧的烛火中柑橘、松木、琥珀、青苔的味道轮番亮相，清新的像一个带着凉意的早晨，与眼前穿着长T短裤光脚踩在地毯上走来走去的场景相得益彰。

吴磊早就自告奋勇要在这个圣诞节尝试煮一次热红酒。其实他早在知道可以匀出一个圣诞夜两个人一起度过的时候就兴奋地抱住了刘昊然，一米八的大个子跳在人身上，像小孩子一样高兴地不得了。  
起因还是刘昊然抱怨过一嘴他有太多没法喝的红酒不知道怎么处理，饮之无味弃之可惜，只能摆在酒架上作装饰，看着格调高雅只有他心里知道那玩意根本难以下嘴。  
进入任何一个全新的领域最开始都是要交学费的，在喝酒买醉上他也算是交了一大笔，最后才彻底弄明白对方的特色和自己的偏好，不再轻易触雷。但此前七七八八乱买的一通成了刘昊然的心头患。  
吴磊搜罗了一圈网上煮热红的方子，看着手机连说两声这个不难。最吸引他的还是那句“用量一次两瓶，帮你消灭掉家里喝不完的红酒”，这不正是刘昊然需要的吗。  
刘昊然领了买香料的任务，皱着眉头万能的淘宝一搜，才发现现在已经有很多商家提前配好了香料包，按份售卖。肉桂、八角、香叶、豆蔻还有丁香，装在透明的密封袋里，他怀疑吴磊最后会从厨房里端出来炖得喷香的一锅肉，而不是一壶酒。至于水果的部分，自从吴磊去年从海南搞完脱贫事业回来，家里再也不缺橙子吃了。

“我们用什么酒好？”吴磊看着手机屏幕上自己保存下来的秘方问。  
刘昊然正站在水槽边冲洗煮红酒要用的水果，橙子苹果还有颗柠檬，头也不抬地爽快回答：“你看着挑，随便拿，都交给你了。”  
有了刘昊然放话，吴磊放心地直奔酒柜去了，三五分钟以后怀里抱着两瓶在他看来很需要被消灭的红酒施施然归来，站在厨房门口提醒刘昊然搁外面的手机在响。  
刘昊然应了一声，把洗干净的橙子码进滤水蓝里擦干净手。他起床以后没戴眼镜，和吴磊擦身而过的时候眯了一下眼睛，没来得及看清吴磊怀里究竟揣着何方神圣。要是当时再多看一眼就好了。

刘昊然接起电话，在餐桌旁坐下来，入耳的是吴磊开酒的声音，暗红色的酒液“通通通”倒进他当初单纯图好看买来的奶白色珐琅锅里。吴磊对着手机屏幕辨认香料包里的材料，眼神在左右手之间流转，连同后脑勺也跟着摆来摆去。  
刘昊然在不远处看得发笑，头靠在椅背上，“真可爱”三个字就在嘴边了碍于正通电话不能讲出来，不然又要被骂撒狗粮秀恩爱不分场合。站起身小步子踱着靠近，直到他能看清料理台上摆着的两个空瓶子的酒标。  
隔着玻璃门，刘昊然感受到一阵短暂而强烈的心痛，突突地涌上来。他怎么也想不起来究竟是什么时候把东西放错地方的。那本来是该藏在地下室，等到重要的日子再拿出来打开庆祝的酒。不过话说回来，今晚也是重要的时刻吧，刘昊然安慰自己。  
他没忍住，无限悲怆地问：“哥，你喝过一万多的热红么？”  
电话那边停顿了一下，有点不可思议，“这东西一般不是用很便宜的酒做的么？我喝过一百的吧……”  
“我很快要喝到葛兰许煮成的热红酒了，磊亲自下厨，我好幸福。”刘昊然眼睁睁看着吴磊开了火并拧到了最小，他要避免红酒煮沸失了风味。  
对面一顿爆笑，话言话语里特别解气，“好呀，这是好事情呀，以后人家再问你爱不爱的，你就说情比金坚，酒王可煮。”  
“……去你的吧。”

刘昊然挂了电话走进厨房，从吴磊手里接过刀帮忙切水果。  
按照吴磊的指示，他需要几片柠檬、橙皮以及很多橙子本橙下锅和红酒还有香料一起煮，剩下一个切片直接放在一会儿要喝的杯子里，用来增添新鲜的水果香气。  
小小火煮起来慢，搅了搅锅里尚且平静的红酒，吴磊转回身看着刘昊然切橙子。刘昊然起初不想用手碰果肉，更不想让汁水沾在手上，摁着切成八瓣以后便用刀尖的部分耐心分离厚实的果皮。刀拿在他手里稳稳当当的，举在空中丝毫不见晃动，动作越来越熟练，手背上的青筋愈发明显。  
吴磊没想到原来情人眼里出西施可以到这种地步，连几条青筋也可以看出性感来，直看得他心里痒痒的，忍不住凑过来亲刘昊然的侧脸。刘昊然翘起嘴角笑了。  
这显然还不算完，在吴磊变本加厉要抱他的时候，刘昊然开口：“别捣乱，手上有刀。”  
吴磊特别不在乎地手臂环上他的腰，向后垮垮地靠着，要索一个正儿八经的吻，刘昊然只好把拿刀的手撤开，离得远远的，再低下头衔住吴磊薄薄的嘴唇。

香料、水果和方糖带走了干型红酒原有的涩感，取而代之的是一种馥郁的香气，飘散在厨房里，带来令人愉悦的幸福感。吴磊用勺子舀了一点尝，抿抿嘴唇又放了一块糖下去，待小方块化开以后关了火。  
“我看上面说千万不要煮开，冒热气就好了。”  
刘昊然嗯了一声，问：“中午出去买了肉桂卷，现在吃吗？”  
吴磊连说了三个吃，并要求加热三十秒，上午病恹恹的样子一扫而空，快乐得像活蹦乱跳的小狗。

热好的肉桂卷装在白净的瓷碟里，红酒也煮好出锅了，倒进杯子时还飘着热气，余下的装进透明的冷水壶里一并端出来。  
吴磊盘腿坐在客厅的地毯上，双手捧着自制的圣诞特饮成就感爆棚，一件简单的小事就能让他开心不已，恨不得刘昊然给他和他的杯子拍上个十张八张合影。  
刘昊然顺手开了嵌在电视墙下方的壁炉，不一会儿火苗在里头生气勃勃地跳动，发出毕毕剥剥的声音。  
吴磊好奇地凑了过来，同刘昊然一起盯着壁炉里的火光，感受了半晌，说道：“我们好像在……欧洲八国，云旅游。”

一开始装修的时候，壁炉并不在计划之内。只是刚入冬时，有一天刘昊然从酒店房间里下楼，穿过大堂正好看到工作人员点起了壁炉，明明走过去了又退回来，无人在意这些火苗，除了他。  
刘昊然看了一会儿心里特别喜欢，立刻低头给吴磊发消息，“为了庆祝今年圣诞节我们能一起过，我想给家里装个壁炉。”  
吴磊收到消息摸着下巴想了想，想到好端端的墙要被凿开，想到客厅要被施工弄得乱糟糟的，十动然拒地回复道：“少装逼。”  
刘昊然听进去了吗？没有。

最后也没动真格地添置什么红红绿绿的圣诞元素，进入十二月以后，刘昊然把客厅沙发前的地毯换成了深色带花纹的，视觉上看起来温馨一些。壁炉趁着去外地工作的几天时间如他所愿也很快装好了。  
到今天，煮一锅热红，吃点甜的，也算过上了圣诞节——来之不易的圣诞节。

刘昊然去碰吴磊手里的杯子，干过杯后，一口气热乎乎地喝下大半杯，酸甜的滋味全在喉头。  
味道美好的节日特饮给了吴磊极高的满足感，余下一大半都是他在不知不觉中喝掉的。  
刘昊然看着吴磊的两颊渐渐烧了起来，红扑扑的，分外喜爱。他用手背蹭吴磊的脸，吴磊乐嗬嗬地笑，问：“我脸红了吗？不是说加热以后酒精就蒸发掉了，没蒸发完？”  
“是家里太热了，不是你喝多了。”刘昊然诓哄道。  
“就是说嘛……不至于……”  
吴磊念念有词，慢慢倒下窝在刘昊然怀里。刘昊然趁机撸小动物似的给吴磊顺起了毛，大多数时候独居顾不上养宠物的他，最喜欢的环节到了。

“我要二十岁了。”吴磊的声音突然响起。  
“会害怕吗？”刘昊然问。  
“有时候。”  
“那很正常。”  
“你二十岁的时候在怕什么？”  
“我想想啊……应该是怕失去你。”  
“你就瞎想吧。”吴磊鄙夷道。  
“确实，不然你能躺这儿？”

刘昊然知道吴磊一定有很多话想说，他平时总是做的比说的多，尽量走务实路线，好不容易没头没尾地说出一句心里也许还有一万句。但总归有一个时刻，他想不加掩饰地剖白自己。  
“从昨天到今天，我一直在想，”吴磊说，“我一直觉得我们在一起是天经地义的事，我喜欢你，你喜欢我，即使那个时候还小没能捅破窗户纸，以后也会忍不住的，只是时间早晚的问题。我连一刻都没有怀疑过自己的选择是不对的，我是不正常的，我和大多数人不一样……更没有为此痛苦过。”  
昨天在蓉城路演时，吴磊烧得晕乎乎的，他对观众席上站起来讲述自己性向的男孩子说“那不叫不对”，几乎是下意识的。  
吴磊继续说：“我从始至终都以为爱是天赋人权，一个人和自己喜欢的另一个人在一起难道不是最理所应当的事？”  
“昨天以后，我一直在想，爱是天赋人权没错，但只有少数人才能拥有这样一份幸运。”  
“而我是其中之一，我就这样长到了二十岁。”  
“因为你。”

一口气能说这么多话的吴磊太难见到，何况句句掏心掏肺，刘昊然不敢打断，也不愿打断，听着他蜷在自己怀里洋洋洒洒，他能做的只有吻他的头发。  
“又长大了一点。”  
“是呀，长大了，想要做所有人的小孩是不可能的事了。那样太贪心。”  
“这可怎么办才好？”刘昊然逗吴磊。  
吴磊笑得胸有成竹，似乎早就知道刘昊然要这么问，“可我其实不在乎别人，只要有你在，我就可以做一万年小朋友。”  
真是小孩子，刘昊然想，即使他马上二十岁，即使有一天没人再把仪表堂堂身形挺拔的吴磊当做小朋友，越来越多的人成为他的后辈，早晚有一天大家不再叫他三石弟弟，他也依然记得他十五岁的样子，记得他在节目录制现场抓着他的胳膊说你要相信我。这一切都不会变。

吴磊没能撑到十二点，躺在地毯上睡着了。  
刘昊然从身后的沙发上把吴磊最喜欢的毯子拿下来给他铺开盖上，这条毯子好就好在它打从一开始买来就不像新的，轻轻的绒绒的摸起来又很顺滑，像穿了三年五载的旧衣，妥帖无比。  
刘昊然挨着吴磊躺下，客厅里安静到让他觉得空旷，明明他也花了心思装饰，这里挂上一幅画，那里摆个小玩意儿，所以只好从身后拥住熟睡的吴磊，汲取一点爱和安全感。

手机屏幕上的时间由23:59跳到00:00时，刘昊然没有出声，他在心里为吴磊放了一束小小的五彩缤纷的烟花，庆祝这一刻的到来，庆祝他迈入二十岁的大门真正成人的世界（并且毫无退路）。

踌躇了一下，刘昊然还是把吴磊弄上了床。抱起来的时候，发觉吴磊比自己想象的还要轻，尤其发烧会让人脱水一两天时间能掉好几斤秤，更是轻飘飘的。  
夜还很长，自己反倒是睡不着了。拉上卧室门，刘昊然坐在厨房独自喝了一杯獭祭觉得不过瘾又倒了杯白州，扔了片柠檬进去，用掉了冰箱里最后一个冰球。  
他以前喜欢苏格兰威士忌，和同学聚会的时候聊到兴头上把本来要送人的酒打开大家一起喝个精光，自觉那股泥煤味儿特别男人。后来又因天时地利人和入了日本威士忌的坑，从岛国杀青回来的时候装了大半个旅行箱的酒。好像真如其他人所说他们风象星座的人总是流动又多变，难以捉摸。今天稀罕的明天说不准就弃如敝履，猜不透抓不住摸不着。  
这么想来，跟吴磊处对象和做演员是他一直没有变过的、始终在坚持的，这两件事伴随着他长大。毋宁说吴磊今天二十岁了没忍住感慨良多，杵在他怀里絮絮叨叨又掏心掏肺地说了一通，光是想到他们从少年时一路成长，先后迈过二十岁的门槛，在别人面前装模作样，不痛快时吵过架冷过脸，也在商务车后排难舍难分地接过吻，谁也不愿意先松开手，刘昊然也会被一下一下地击中心脏。

杯子轻轻放进水槽，刘昊然站起身关上厨房的灯，回到楼上去了，留下一片沉寂。

晕乎乎地上了床躺下，没几分钟吴磊翻身蹭了过来靠着他继续睡。  
刘昊然觉得特别有意思，也不知道身边的人嘴里到底有没有一句真话，每次睡觉的时候，说大男人不要搂搂抱抱的是吴磊，睡着以后胳膊来腿来摘也摘不开的也是吴磊。  
唉，喜欢男朋友抱抱不丢人啊。我就很喜欢，刘昊然想。

吴磊的呼吸听起来很沉，应该是还没好利索，刘昊然撩起他的额发试探了温度，一切如常。放心地收回手，低头亲了一下做晚安吻。  
“睡吧。”

等再醒来，还没睁开眼，刘昊然察觉到有两道灼灼的目光直勾勾盯着自己。  
“干什么看着别人睡觉？”  
“等你醒来的时候掐死你。”吴磊虚虚握住刘昊然的脖子。  
现在的人，昨天还爱得死去活来，今天就要上手谋杀，果然温情只存在于圣诞夜。  
刘昊然睁开眼，看到吴磊在枕边撑着脑袋瞪他。  
“你怎么能不叫我，就让我睡过去了！”吴磊悲愤道。  
“睡着了再叫醒了才不好吧。”刘昊然刚醒来说话慢悠悠的。  
“我一直撑着等十二点的，没想到你也靠不住，大意了。”  
刘昊然摸摸吴磊近在咫尺的脸，“你睡得和小猪一样呼噜呼噜的，我叫也叫不醒呀，你怎么知道我没叫？”  
吴磊眼看着自己的仪式感和风评双重被害，哎了一声下床去了。  
刘昊然眼睛一闭恍恍惚惚又多睡了一刻钟，再有意识时入耳的是浴室淅淅沥沥的水声。他卷着被子聊胜于无地挣扎了三五秒，从床上坐起来也走进浴室。

刘昊然有时候还是愿意装一装正人君子，进了洗手间瞟了一眼正在淋浴的吴磊，自顾自地洗漱并且刮起了胡子，今天下午要出门。高度近视湿淋淋着一张脸凑近镜子观察。  
吴磊忍无可忍从淋浴间伸手把人拽进来推在墙上，鼻尖抵着鼻尖问：“你装什么？”  
刘昊然拉着吴磊的手摸自己清晨勃起的欲望，回答他：“我没有。”  
头顶的花洒不解风情一刻不停往下浇水，把情潮正盛的两个人淋得湿透。水珠一颗接一颗沿着脸庞的曲线滑下。  
刘昊然扶着吴磊的后脑勺让他仰头，让他更贴近自己，最好是亲密无间。他们的皮肤和嘴唇被热水和蒸腾的热气浸润过，在此刻更有无限好的滋味值得品尝。  
亲吻和抚摸的间隙，刘昊然把身上湿哒哒的衣服脱下扔了出去，衣服浸了水以后变得格外沉，落在地上有明显的一声“啪嗒”。  
吴磊用大腿面蹭刘昊然勃起的性器，意味明显地撩拨面前的人，直到刘昊然勉强从两个人连绵的吻中挣脱出来，调转了位置，把吴磊摁在浴室冰凉的瓷砖上。  
低头看到穴口有明显的润滑液痕迹，光是想象着吴磊是如何咬着嘴唇不发出声音用两根手指带着那些液体，克服不适一次次进入自己的身体，刘昊然就能再硬上三分。  
隔一段时间不做，再开拓的时候进入总是没那么自如。刘昊然耐着性子先让吴磊尽量舒服，伸手到前面，摸他完全硬起来贴着小腹的阴茎和胸口的两点，环着他的腰吻他的肩胛骨。  
等吴磊舒服地哼出声后，刘昊然扶着吴磊的腰操了进去，没有一丝犹豫。  
他凑近吴磊耳边，用只有彼此能听见的声音安抚，“忍忍，不疼。”  
吴磊向后摸，摸到刘昊然留在外面还没进去的部分，额头抵在墙上，断断续续地说：“你那么瘦……为什么那么大，我每次都弄好久还是不行……”  
刘昊然权当吴磊是在夸奖他，蹭着他的敏感点反复两次后完全顶了进去。虽然二十岁了，他还是比他高，骨架要大上一圈，刘昊然可以完全把吴磊抱在怀里，上面握住他撑在浴室墙壁上的手，顺着手指的缝隙插入自己的手指，下面沿着股缝不容推拒地插入自己梆硬的阴茎。  
吴磊回头索吻，嘴唇被含住，舌头被吮吸，身上的每一寸皮肤都沾染着刘昊然的气息，他们的身体联结在一起，严丝合缝。

吴磊昏昏沉沉地全然不知道自己是什么时候被操到高潮的，只记得身体突然绷得紧紧的，腰眼发酸，精液射在瓷砖上顺流而下迅速消失。  
刘昊然给了他过生日的优待，抽了出来忍住没射在他屁股里，穴口磨蹭。吴磊缓过神来，转过身。  
刘昊然捏着下巴亲吴磊，不得纾解的欲望顶着他的腿根儿。  
吴磊向后捋一把头发，蹲了下去，浴室的热气性爱的情潮烧得他失去所有理智，只想含住刘昊然，任由他失控彻底释放在自己柔软又高热的口腔里。

从浴室出来，刘昊然扔了浴巾又躺回床上去，靠在床边看吴磊站在不远处吹头发。  
吴磊没有穿衣服，毫无羞怯地站在镜子前，自然得仿佛房间里没有第二个人存在。清早的光从窗的缝隙里投进来，打在他的皮肤上。  
吴磊走过来拿起床头的手机低头翻看，从昨晚到今早不知收到多少条消息，然而他先是昏睡之后又跟刘昊然进行了一些深入浅出的交流，再不回复别人要当他失踪了。  
刘昊然摸了摸吴磊平平坦坦的小腹，没有什么理由只是很喜欢，就摸了。话说回来，吴磊从头到脚又有哪块皮肉是他不喜欢的、不可以摸的。  
吴磊挪开视线看了看刘昊然那只骨节分明的手，扔开手机单膝跪上床，坐进他怀里，“你摸硬我了，我还想要一次。”

白天做爱的好与坏全在此处，看得太清楚了，连顶进去时睫毛颤动的那一下也尽收眼底。  
肌肉的纹理紧绷与松弛交替，面上的表情如何由清醒到沉湎于爱欲，都明明白白。  
吴磊在上面，他坐直身体的时候刘昊然进得很深，直戳戳顶在他最里面，顶一下他叫一声，长短不一。  
两个人谁也不肯放过谁，吴磊在刘昊然退出去的时候收缩后穴夹他挽留他，进来的时候又用内壁挤压，几下弄的刘昊然呼吸乱七八糟，大脑空白着射精的念头直直冲上来。  
刘昊然上手拍吴磊的屁股，“浪货。”  
吴磊弯下腰来，手臂撑在刘昊然身体两侧，屁股里的阴茎滑出去一些，耀武扬威道：“舒服吗，不是只有你搞我的份对吧？”  
当然不是。  
只是刘昊然不会轻易让吴磊拿去主动权。  
刘昊然压着吴磊的后脑勺亲他，不让他直起身，性器进出龟头恰好碾在吴磊不深的点上，刘昊然在下面动腰向上顶，吴磊带着哭腔叫出声来求饶。

刘昊然握着吴磊不让他先射，“等等我……不然你自己爽了我不拔出去，有你受的。”  
吴磊咬着嘴唇忍着，眼眶也红了，骑在他腰上徒劳地想拨开刘昊然捏着自己快胀疯了的阴茎的手。  
“我想射，我想射……快一点，求你了……哥哥……”  
哥哥两个字一出，刘昊然知道吴磊完了，除非到这种时候，吴磊从来不肯叫他哥的。  
吴磊也深知刘昊然吃这一套，他们总是互相把着对方命门，在刘昊然耳边一声一声地叫他，想到什么就胡说什么。  
翻身把吴磊压在下面，刘昊然松开了禁锢的手，掐着吴磊的腰长驱直入。吴磊呻吟着，一股一股的精液随着体内的抽插喷薄而出，射在自己的腹部。开始之前刘昊然用仅剩的理智从枕头底下摸了个套儿让吴磊给自己戴上，他射在里面，缓缓从吴磊身体里退出来。  
刘昊然握着吴磊的手摘下湿滑的安全套，放在他手里，说道：“拿好，你二十岁的第一管儿。”  
他看见吴磊只有嘴形没有出声狠狠骂了他句脏的。  
好孩子，特别有礼貌，特别有教养。  
刘昊然收不住嘴角的笑低头跟吴磊事后吻了起来。

吴磊是没有贤者时间的，刘昊然很少见他打完炮以后靠在一边思维飘到宇宙深处开始思考人生奥义。  
他建议过，拍拍身上黏着的人的屁股：“你现在应该冷着脸提裤子走人，做个冷酷的男大学生。”  
“我才不，”吴磊搂着他的脖子，“我喜欢你，不要你伤心。”  
吴磊说情话的模样分外认真，刘昊然动了动喉结，“你喜欢我，我不伤心。”

刘昊然下午要出发去三亚，几天以后才能回来，等他再回来的时候，2019年也行将过去了。这坎坎坷坷的2019。  
他们不确定新一年是否会更好，许下的愿望何时能实现，漫漫长路，一切皆未知。时运的洪流里，我们各自架着一叶扁舟，随风雨飘摇。  
刘昊然换了新香水，味道淡淡的水生调，吴磊凑近了才嗅到。等电梯的间隙，吴磊双臂伸进刘昊然敞开的外套里抱住他的腰，又喜欢地闻了闻。  
“海洋之盐。”刘昊然说。  
“我得带个便携装在身上。”就好像无论走到哪里，都是两个人在一起，不曾分开。  
“给您备好了。”  
吴磊感觉到自己外套的口袋动了动，刘昊然塞了东西进来，手又撤了出去，动作很快。

刘昊然拿到本儿以后，送吴磊去过几次机场。  
夜幕降临，高速上身旁的车子一辆辆疾驰超过他们，刘昊然开着车嘴里不清不楚地哼歌。  
他哼：“红眼睛/幽幽地望着这孤城，如同/苦笑挤出的高兴……” *  
吴磊起先没听到一块去，听明白以后让刘昊然继续往下唱，刘昊然闭嘴不哼了，说不行，不吉利，不唱了。  
年轻人，还挺迷信。  
但总有一句是真，真的不想让你走。

告别的时候，吴磊抓住刘昊然的袖子，“我太听话了，应该闹一下，一辈子可就过一次二十岁的生日。”  
刘昊然笑着说：“得好好挣钱，不然怎么买得起两万六的耳机，不能光让孩子放购物车里眼馋呀。”  
吴磊不好意思地撒开手，为自己辩解：“我那是在等合适的时机再下手，理性消费拒绝冲动。”说完转身要走，刘昊然拽住吴磊，在地下停车场无人的角落里，抱住吴磊，悄悄在他耳边说：

“生日快乐，宝贝。”

*许美静《倾城》


End file.
